Haunted
by princechung
Summary: What happens when you are left with nothing but an apparition and a white room? - Triggers include suicide and murder. Character death. Read at your own risk. Oneshot, connected to Let Me Go. -


so i had this story idea a while back but it was gonna be a multi chapter. i wrote like one chapter and never continued it. so it's floating around on here or on ao3 somewhere, one long stupid chapter. well it's back as a long oneshot instead! enjoy.

* * *

The feeling of soft cotton stroked the delicate skin of the teen, blue eyes catatonic as they stared at the wall. He was once a sight to behold; a strong, lithe young man with a sense of justice and courage more than any other. Girls loved him, guys envied him or hated him, even. His circle of friends was extremely small, but that was how he liked it. With the motions of a doll, the once bright supernova was dimming out; using the bathroom and brushing his teeth as he would every morning.

The nurse came around with the morning meds, lips bypassing the very things he needed, now, to keep him sane. And yet, no one would understand the plight the teen had internally.

"Link, how do you feel?" The nurse was always, always on first name terms with the patients. It gave them a sense of being 'human', he assumed.

"..." Link didn't respond, except with a mute stare of dying azure.

"Link?" Her voice was soft with worry, delicate hand touching his forehead. "Are you sick?"

"... No. Fine." Weeks to months of misuse had ruined his vocals, turning a once soft and rich voice into a rasping husk of what once was. She smiled faintly, giving the teen a little cup of ginger ale - a treat she usually would sneak him when he would reply to her verbally. Bits and pieces, some positive reinforcement. Wheeling out after marking a few things on her clipboard, the door shut closed behind her. Finishing the cup of soda slowly his eyes closed for a moment before -

 _ **"Ohhh Linkie poo~"**_ A cooing, dark voice sounded from the corner.

"..." Instead of waiting for breakfast to come around, the blond curled up underneath the blanket. "... Go _away_..."

 ** _"Ohh~? Why should I? It's fun to watch you squirm. Just like you did when you -"_**

"Link? Breakfast." That was quick. Practically zipping to the door, the blond followed the other nurse out, joining the other patients. There was one table that accepted him, despite his internal disgusts. His old self would have absolutely hated sitting here, but this self had no choice. They were the only other ones who had done something somewhat similar to him, as much as he hated to admit it.

Ganondorf, a man who's hunger for power in business led to the crazed and depraved murders of fifteen company bosses - deemed completely unstable, bipolar and plagued with delusions of grandeur and power. Vaati, a man so convinced he had the powers of the wind that he would beat anyone who denied his thoughts with a fan (leading to, somewhat thankfully, one death) - diagnosed with schizophrenia and intermittent explosive disorder.

But that wasn't all. There were two more, but they weren't feeling well this morning. Breakfast would be brought to them. Link poked at his eggs, nearly choking on what little he'd stomached of the toast when a voice sounded in his ear.

 _ **"Ohhh Linkie poo~ you can't get rid of me. Meds or no meds."**_ An apparition appeared behind Ganondorf - Link, only toned monochrome with dark skin and hair, and glowing red eyes. The very thing that haunted him to this moment.

Shaking lightly, the teen managed to scarf down enough breakfast to hold him down until lunch, resting his head on the cool table and trying to breathe, count to ten - anything.

"Aww, is fairy fairy upset~?" Vaati seemed to have made Link akin to a fairy, since the nickname had never died.

"I'm fine, Vaati."

"Link? Are you alright?" The nurse who'd given him the meds this morning was by his side, crouched down with concern in those blue eyes as she tucked a lock of delicate chocolate behind her ear.

"I'm fine. Headache. I'll be fine." This was probably the most Link had talked in a very long time. With a delicate hand rubbing his back, the taunts of the apparition continued.

 ** _"You killed Zelda~ you killed Zelda~!"_**

"Shut up..."

"Link, no one's talking... Do you want to see the doctor?"

Schizophrenia on top of psychosis, they'd said. Possible multiple personality disorder, they said. Medication couldn't help with a problem that wasn't medical. Curling up in his chair, he nodded for a moment, uncurling in order to follow the nurse out.

Instead, she took him back to his room, closing the door. "Link, are you alright? Answer me honestly before I take you to the doctor, please. I only want to help."

Malon - that was her name, right? Right. Link bit his cheek, trying his best to ignore the words being shouted at him 'You killed Zelda, you killed Zelda.'

"I... I..." Link swallowed hard, previously catatonic eyes alight with fear and pain, brimming over with tears unshed since the trial. Malon's arms embraced the blond, held the teen close as he sobbed into her scrubs. She would be a good mother, one day, he surmised almost stupidly in the midst of the shouting taunts and the tearful overflow.

Each taunt hit like a wave, each sob a wave rocking back.

"Shhh... It's alright, Link... Shh... Calm down, calm down... I'm here, ok? We're all here for you... I'm going to help you get better, ok?"

Numb, like a child, he nodded, sniffling and wiping eyes dry. Following her back out, the taunts and jeers seemed to stop completely as he entered the doctor's office. The nurse quietly explained what had happened, leaving the doctor to process it.

"So, Link, are you still seeing this... Dark you, for lack of a better term?"

"Yes... B-But he's real! I swear! I'm not sick - I'm not...!" Tears threatened to spill over again, fingers gripping the hospital wear anxiously. The doctor scribbled down 'patient believes apparition is real. perhaps a brain scan?'

"Calm down, Link. We're only here to help, not to judge. Are any of the medications working?"

Link went red around the tips of his ears, a few tears spilling over. "T-The... What was it called... H-Haldol?"

"Aa, the injection, then." The next note was smaller 'dual medication - not working'. "So the Haldol is only working for the psychosis, then... We'll switch it, and give you two separate medications.

"O-Ok..."

"We'll put you on compazine oral, and swap the injection for risperidone."

"O-Ok..."

"Don't worry Link. You'll be out of here in no time." The doctor gave a warm smile, not bothering to mention the fact that Link had been here for literal months, now. Society wouldn't take him back, not after he'd murdered his fiancee, the golden queen of the silver screen, Zelda. No, he would be forced into isolation forever.

"O-Ok..."

 _ **"You killed Zelda~! Why don't you let out your anguish now ah~? Kill the doctor~ kill the doctor~!"**_

Without realising where he was, or what he was doing; his shaking hands grabbed the nearest object that was sharp enough to cut skin - a paper cutter. Ripping off the arm, the doctor began to call security - but instead of attacking him, Link did something even stranger.

He slit his own throat, dropping to the floor.

* * *

r&r if you liked, maybe i'll write more loz in the future.


End file.
